


The One

by junkieboyfriend



Category: Trainspotting (Movies), Trainspotting Series - Irvine Welsh
Genre: Airports, Angst with a Happy Ending, Chick-Flick Moments, Drama & Romance, Emotionally Repressed, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Internalized Homophobia, Love Confessions, M/M, Mark is leaving again, Men Crying, airport love scene, kissing in an airport, mark wtf you left the plane ticket you idiyot, mom help, parental comfort, problem solving master, simon needs his mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29322753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkieboyfriend/pseuds/junkieboyfriend
Summary: He knocked twice on the door, waiting in a trench coat out on the front porch. He knew he’d be happily welcomed in, but he still found a deep frown set into his face, unable to move. The blond was in trouble, he knew he was, but he was at a loss for what to do. That’s why he came here, he needed help, and he needed help quickly.
Relationships: Mark "Rent Boy" Renton & Simon "Sick Boy" Williamson, Mark "Rent Boy" Renton/Simon "Sick Boy" Williamson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	The One

He knocked twice on the door, waiting in a trench coat out on the front porch. He knew he’d be happily welcomed in, but he still found a deep frown set into his face, unable to move. The blond was in trouble, he knew he was, but he was at a loss for what to do. That’s why he came here, he needed help, and he needed help quickly.

The door opens and his mother throws her plump arms around him, hugging her son tightly to her chest. She hadn’t seen him in a while and was delighted he’d decided to stop by.

“Oh, mah laddie has come home! Look how tall yew’ve got, just like yer father!” She gushed

Simon sighed and tried to hide his disdain for being compared to his father, “Hey there, Ma.” He kissed the top of her head.

As soon as she saw her son’s face, she knew he was troubled. She beckoned him inside and made them both tea.

“What’s troublin’ yew son?” She inquired,

Simon tried to act quaint, “Nothing really…”

Simon was abnormally anxious and closed off, very protective of his own feelings. His mother knew boys didn’t get this worked up over nothing, it had to be important.

“It’s a girl, isnae it?” his mother inquired slyly

The blond’s face grew warm and he dropped his gaze to the floor, “No exactly.”

“Awe, boys yer age, always sae worked up over lassies.” She sighed, a small grin spreading across her face,

“Ma, it isnae jus’ a lassie… Ah cannae live wihoot ‘em, they talk about movin’ away ‘n thit an’ Ah cannae stand it. Ah dunnae kin what Ah’m gonnae dae!”

Simon’s mother sat back, looking Simon up and down. He’d never said he’d needed anyone before, never admitted to not being able to go on without someone. Girls seemed to come and go but this time it sounded serious.

“Simon, dae yew really feel that way aboot it?” Her voice laced with concern

“Aye, Ah dae, Ma. Ah dun need anyyin, but there’s somethin’ about ‘em, Ma… Ah cannae bear it; it feels like mah heart is gonnae rip in tae pieces.” 

For once Simon felt his walls coming down and he couldn’t bear the pain anymore, tears were beginning to well in his eyes as he finally looked up to his mother’s face.

“What dae Ah dae, Ma?” he asked, sounding heartbroken

Simon’s mother hadn’t seen him like this before but she knew what she needed to say, she’d heard it herself before.

She took her son’s hands in her own, “Go tae her, lad.” 

She paused and she looked her son deeply in his eyes,

“If yew cannae stand the thought ay’ her goin’ an’ it just eats yew up inside, yew need tae dae somethin’ about it. Yew cannae wait ‘round fer love tae come tae yew lad, yew found it an’ yew cannae let it get away. If she’s the one, yew need tae go tae her an’ keep her an’ never let her go, or ye’ll regret it forever.” his mother paused, “Trust me, Ah kin.”

Simon heard his mother and he knew she was right. He nodded and patted her hand.

“Ye’re right, Ah cannae let ‘em get away.” He kisses his mother’s hand, and stands up.

“Where are you gaein’?” His mother asked,

Simon turned, “Ah’m goin’ tae dae somethin’.”

His mother smiled in return, she’d never been more proud of her lad, “Go get ‘em, son.”

Simon leaves hurriedly to go to Mark’s flat. He travels in the rain and takes every short cut he knows. He finally arrives at the flat, running up to the door like his life depended on this. He knocks, no response. He uses the key under the mat to unlock the door. He knows what he has to do. 

“Mark!” 

The door swings open; the flat is empty. It had the ghost of Renton lurking there, the coffee pot was still warm and the cigarette in the ashtray was still smoking.

He was too late. Defeat, loss, shame, it all sets in. He sets himself down at the circular table in the kitchen, his heart has dropped to his stomach. All hope was gone with the wind, joining the cigarette smoke, never to be seen again... At least that’s how it felt for a moment. 

He spots a plane ticket on the other side of the table, on the edge, seemingly forgotten. He looked at it closer, he smiled and pounded his fist on the table. 

“Ah goat yew, Rents.” He smiles wider. 

He flicks the end of the ticket, “I got yer number.” 

He pockets it and makes a dash for the door. Next stop: the airport. 

Simon pulls up to the airport and is running out of his car, nearly forgetting to lock it behind him. He burst through the front doors and looked about. The place is packed, people going every which way, it seemed nearly impossible to spot the ginger. But he had the ticket, Mark wasn’t going anywhere, he was sure of it. 

There were crowds of people being shoved through by the determined Simon Willaimson, ticket in hand, and a heart full of persistence. He WILL find Mark. 

He finds the last terminal on the left, there was a small clearing with a short line of people waiting. There were about six people. The last one had a shaved orange head, and tight jeans. Simon knew, this is him. Finally. It was him.

“Rents!”

The ginger turned and sure enough, his silver earring bounces lightly, and that familiar cunty little face is staring back at him. 

“Rents!” He was running up to the ginger, out of breath, “Rent, dun go!”

Mark stopped, puzzled, “Si? How’d yew? Ah dinnae-? Wha?”

“I got yer ticket, I found it oan the table, Rents please.”

“Ah coulda sworn Ah grabbed that…” Renton checked his pockets

Simon’s heart was in his throat, “Mark, dinnae go... dinnae leave.”

There was a silent moment between them; Renton looking into those dark eyes that always seemed to see right inside him. Simon staring back, chest heaving, his stomach twisting itself into knots of nervousness. Mark felt bitterness setting in and taking over because of all the things he knew he could never say. All the things he knew just weren't possible. 

“There’s nothin’ here fer me, Simon. Why dae yew always have tae drag me back? Yew didnae gih ay toss aboot us, why start now?”

It was like a thousand knives to the chest, “Mark, you cannae leave.”

Mark sneered, “Why the fuck not?” his face contorted in pain and anger,

“Because... Because all this time I’ve been tryin’ tae find a way tae tell yew wihoot actually tellin’ yew an’ I’m sorry... Mark yew cannae leave us.”

Years worth of tears began to well up in his eyes as he looked away in embarrassment, wiping them away quickly.

“Because I love yew sae much that I cannae imagine gaein’ oan wihoot yew. Because there’s nae yin else in thae whole fuckin’ world that I need moar than yew.” He paused, “An’ Ah’ve been tae much ay’ a cock tae tell yew.”

Mark started incredulously at Simon, unable to register the fact the blond is claiming to love him. 

Simon, his  _ best mate _ since primary, 

the guy who  _ wrecked his life _ , 

the guy who _ bickers with him _ , 

the guy who  _ punched him in the face _ , 

Simon, the guy who  _ held his hand _ , 

the guy who let him  _ play with his hair _ ,    
the guy who  _ held him during thunderstorms _ , 

and the guy he’s  _ adored ever since he knew him _ .

“Simon...”

That’s the only thing that escaped Mark’s lips before tears burst from his eyes and he was wracked with sobs. Sobs he’d help in for years; sobs he thought he might  _ die  _ holding in. It was all coming out, rushing out like a tsunami and taking down any of Mark’s previous control. All these years, all these years he’d been holding it all in. He knew, finally, that he could let it out.

“Mark!” Simon exclaimed, concerned for his friend who’d just bent over wailing, “Mark are you okay?!”

The blond gently touches Mark’s shoulder and the ginger looks up at him, his face red with embarrassment, his cheeks stained with tears, and his eyes puffy from crying. Simon saw that face for only a moment before the ginger was wrapping his arms around him.

“All these years, Si, all these fuckin’ years an’ yew didnae tell us.” He paused and smiled, “Yew fuckin’ dickhead.”

Mark held him tightly and cried endlessly into the blond’s shoulder. A weight had been lifted off of him, one that he was sure was going to  _ crush  _ him to death. 

“Ah’m so sorry, Mark, Ah thought yew’d hate us.” he shook his head, “Ah hated mahsel.” he admitted, “But Ah cannae let yew go, Rents, ye’re all we’ve got.”

Simon looked deeply into Renton’s sky blue eyes and he felt like for once he could express all the love he’d held inside himself for so long; all the love he’d disguised as hatred. 

“Rents if Ah let yew get oan that plane, Ah’d regret it fer the rest ay my life. Because ye’re the one, the only one that Ah’ll ever need.” Even though he looked so broken in his dark eyes, he took Mark’s hand in his own, “The only one Ah’ll ever love.”

The ginger stared into those watery dark eyes like he never had before, seeing a vulnerability he’d never previously known of. Simon loved him. Mark looked into his eyes and he knew he was loved, he knew he had something here for him. If it wasn’t anything else, it was Simon and Simon cared enough to come down here and stop it all. Someone needed him. 

“Simon, all these years I’ve loved yew, I never stopped lovin’ yew. An’ I see now that yew need us, yew love us. An’ I’m stayin’ ‘cause I love yew too an’ I need yew in mah life more than yew could ever know.” Tears were welling in Mark’s eyes again, “Yew are the one and only one I will ever love.” 

It was such a soft statement from Mark, such delicate words he never knew Mark would say to him. As they looked deeply into each other’s eyes, they knew they would go back together, they knew they could love each other this time. Mark grips at Simon’s blazer and presses his forehead to Simon’s, a sweet romantic embrace that warms the blond’s face. Their noses brush against each other gently and Simon can feel Mark’s warm breath against his face, it was all just so perfect. Finally, something that wasn’t so fucked up. 

Their lips are inches away and Mark gazes up at Simon, almost pleading for permission. Simon smiles, and grabs the back of Mark’s head, pulling him in as he leans forward and kisses the hesitant ginger. Mark sighs, a small smile on his face, as he melts into Simon’s kiss. All these years and it was just as good as he’d hoped it would be, his stomach erupting in butterflies and his heart pumping a mile a minute. He was dazed by the wonderful sensation and when Simon pulls away Mark has to steady himself for a moment. The blond chuckles at Mark’s bewildered expression and the ginger also chuckles along bashfully.

Simon smiled and locked hands with Renton “Let’s go home, Rents.”

“Aye, ay’ course.”


End file.
